digital_3d_campusfandomcom-20200216-history
Smart Board
Here you will find all the relevant information for the Smart Board model and texture Production of the model: For my models I made them around the information that was given to me in the client brief and my own evaluation of the client brief, which was to design models for an architectural visualisation of the 2016 Fareham College campus. For the Smart Board model I made I have used relatively simple techniques, the two that I used were the square poly primitive tool and the extrusion tool. The square poly primitive tool was used to make the main shape, next I used the extrusion tool to push the main face back in to give it a border and then extruded the bottom face of the border out to give it the lip where all the pens and board rubbers go. The ideas for my model were based off of the sketches I made of the Smart Boards I saw around the college. The next part of the model was the texture, for that I used a 512px/512px image to make sure that I get the best comprimise between texture resolution and memory usage from the in game engine that I can get for a square texture. When it comes to the actual look of the texture obviously I cant use any logo's of companies due to the legal issues and copyright issues that would come about from it. So I am making the texture myself, it will be a pretty plain texture mainly white for the board and the pens will be the correct colours. To make sure the pens dont infringe on any copyright they too wont have any logos on them, they will just be clear colours. All of the textures shall be made in photoshop by me, this means they will be of the best possible quality as I can make them the right size for the object I am texturing. The reason I have considered all of these issues is because of my analysis of the project brief. (Click here for the brief analysis) Pictures These are my inital sketch ideas, the views I have sketched for the Smart Boards are the front view (first sketch), side view (second sketch) and finally a top view (third sketch) Evaluation of the 3D model and planning process: Here I am going to evaluate, in two sections, how I planned and then made the model: Planning process of the Smart Board: To start off with i'm going to take a look at the ideas generation process, when it came to making ideas I did a little research on smart boards and looked at the ones that were around college, did some sketches of the design I was using for my Smart Board (which is the ones that were around college). Next I planned out how I was going to make the Smart Board model, which involved using the extrusion and polygon cube tool. In relation to the client brief and target audience this fits perfectly as it allows the higher up management to show off the up-to-date technology that they will be using in the new 2016 campus to students and their parents, it also fits the requirements for the HNC students as the way I planned it so that it will be low poly enough for it not to make the load up time too long but it also looks high enough quality to be used. In future for improvements I would like to make the model a bit more realistic in the lip that holds the pens and rubber but that is only down to bad planning. Making of the Smart Board model and final product: When it comes to making the actual model the first thing I did was choose the 3D modelling piece of software as I have started to become more confident with this piece of modelling software, and on a plus we have the software in college which makes it easier for me to do the work. Then it came to making the actual model itself, to start off I used the polygon cube tool to make the base shape for the smart Bord, next I used the extrusion tool to make a little lip between the actual board itself and the casing, then once I had done that I used the extrusion tool to make the little lip on the bottom of the casing where all the pens and rubbers were kept for the board. Then it came to making the texture for the Smart Board model, due to the fact that the smart board is a fairly simple design there wasn't much that couldn't be done with the texture, as it was just colours effectively. In future for improvements to the model I would like to make the model look a bit better overall as I felt that the part of the model that holds all the pens etc. wasn't as good as it could have been but overall I am very happy with this model as it looks pretty much like the actual Smart Board.